Mindenképpen karácsony?
by Orlissa92
Summary: Kis kirácsonyi ajándék az Éjszaka háza fórum tagjainak


**Mindenképpen… karácsony?**

**Ajánlás**: kis karácsonyi ajándék részemről az Éjszaka Háza fórum tagjainak, legfőképpen a „kemény magnak", azaz Cicelle-nek, Judytnak, Rékunak, Évának, Alexiának, Csillibillinek, Anemoonnak, Zamának, Szammynak, és persze Istennőnknek, Nüxnek!

Boldog karácsonyt, srácok!

**Megjegyzés**: van benne egy aprócska Chosen-spoiler, de ez senkit se riasszon meg semmi, aminek köze lenne a történethez, csak annyi, hogy elméletileg hogy elméletileg mi is kedvenc vámpírjaink legnagyobb téli ünnepe. Amúgy teljesen AU, az Elárulva után játszódik időrendileg, de Stevie Rae és és virul, szóval... :D vegyétek úgy, mintha a srácok kaptak volna pár hónapnyi nyugit a Megjelölve után :D

* * *

Szép álom volt. Erikkel voltam valahol – talán Párizsban? -, csókolóztunk, és már kezdett volna érdekessé válni a dolog, mikor…

- Zoey! Zoey, ébredj már föl! Zoey, légyszi, légyszi… - Tolakodott be valaki az álmomba. Résnyire nyitottam a szemem, így érzékeltem azt a fölém hajoló bizonyos illetőt, aki minden kétséget kizáróan nem egy hihetetlenül szexi színész volt. Hanem az én mosolygós, élénk, szőke szobatársam.

Elfordultam tőle és a fejemre húztam a takarót.

- Stevie Rae… - nyögtem. – mennyi az idő?

Délután három – nem láttam, de éreztem a hangjában az vigyort, amitől majd' kettérepedt az arca. Délután három. Vámpír időszámításban nagyjából hajnali három.

- Mi a francot akarsz ilyenkor? – nyögtem. – Hagy aludjak még. – szinte könyörögtem.

- De Zoey! – kellemetlenül vidám és éber volt a korai időpont ellenére. – Esik a hó! Sőt, egész éjszaka esett! Van már vagy harminc centi! – a matracom kissé megnyikorgott, ahogy Stevie Rae hihetetlen izgatottságában elkezdett fel-le ugrálni rajta. – Gyerünk már!

Szorosabb húztam a takarót.

- És ezért miért kell engem felkelteni? – nyöszörögtem.

- Ne játszd már a mártírt, Zoey! Gyere, olyan jót lehetne most odakint szórakozni.

- Nem! Majd emberibb időben, rendben? Köszönöm – mondtam, lezártnak tekintve a témát.

- De addigra összebarmolják az egészet – mondta kérlelőn. – Most kell lemenni, ameddig még nincs lent senki. Na, gyere már!

- Nem. Majd később – mondtam kicsit durván. Stevie Rae csöndben maradt pár pillanatig. Már épp kezdtem volna visszaaludni, remélve, hogy folytatni tudom az álmom, mikor éreztem, ahogy barátnőm felkel az ágyamról.

- Az extrém helyzet extrém megoldást kíván – hallottam boldog motyogását az ágyam lábától. Nem érdekelt. Csak hagyjon aludni még pár órát.

Nem értettem, hogy lehet ennyire éber. Hiszen éppen ő miatta maradtunk fenn majdnem délelőtt tizenegyig. Ugyanis egész éjjel csacsogott; imádta a karácsonyt, és mindent, ami ezzel járt, és rengeteg karácsonyi anekdotája volt a családjától. Csak akkor hagyta abba a mesélést, mikor elaludtam az egyik közepén. Ráadásul pár napja kezdődött a téli szünet. Szünetben pedig szentségtelenség ilyen korán felkelni.

Hallottam, ahogy Stevie Rae cicceg a lábamnál. Aztán megragadta a paplan szélét, és egy határozott mozdulattal lerántotta rólam. Vámpír reflexek ide vagy oda, nem voltam elég gyors, hogy elkapjam.

- Stevie Rae Johnson, én esküszöm, hogy – ordítottam felülve az ágyban, de odáig már nem jutottam el, hogy mire is esküszöm.

- Príma! Végre felkeltél – mosolygott angyalian az én ördögfattyú szobatársam. Már egy ideje ébren lehetett, ugyanis fel is volt öltözve; vastag garbót viselt, az elmaradhatatlan farmerral és cowboy csizmájával, bevetett ágyára pedig már előre ki volt készítve a vastag téli kabát és a fülvédő. Nem viccelek. Fehér alapon fekete pöttyös, szőrme fülvédő. – Akkor én megyek, és felébresztem Erint meg Shauneet. Te pedig szólhatnál a srácoknak. Mond meg nekik, hogy találkozzunk negyed óra múlva a menza előtt, oké? – mosolygott még mindig. Istennő, tényleg komolyan gondolta ezt az egész havas dolgot.

Fogta a kabátját, és szinte szó szerint kilibegett a szobából. Ahogy becsukta maga után az ajtót idegesen belebokszoltam a párnámba. Na, alvás már ebből sem lesz.

Mondjuk arra kíváncsi lettem volna, hogy Stevie Rae mire megy az Ikrekkel. Remélem megússza különösebb sérülések nélkül.

Nehézkesen kibújtam az ágyból, és nekiálltam öltözködni.

***

Természetesen negyed óra alatt senki sem lett kész. Nagyjából ennyi idő kellett csak ahhoz, hogy Stevie Rae kirángassa az Ikreket az ágyból. De szerencséjére csak pár kispárnát és egy plüssállatot vágtak hozzá, semmi keményet. A srácoknak is csak akkor szóltunk, mikor szobatársam már visszatért a szobánkba. Én eredetileg nem is akartam őket zaklatni. Az, hogy én nem aludhatok, nem jelenti, hogy őket is meg kell fosztani a kipihentség privilégiumától.

De végül Stevie Rae senkinek sem engedett, és délután fél négy magasságában már baráti körünk minden laposakat pislogó tagja az ebédlő előtt sorakozott.

Mondjuk az el kell ismerni, hogy tényleg gyönyörű volt a táj. A nap már lemenőben volt, így a fény már zavart annyira bennünket, mégis túlvilági vibrálással fedte be a havat. Mi voltunk az elsők az udvaron, mióta csak elkezdett havazni, úgyhogy a szűz felügyeletet mindössze két sornyi lábnyom csúfította el; egyik a lány-, a másik a fiúkolesztól kígyózott a menzáig. A hó mindent befedett: a kinti fa padoktól a fák díszítéséig.

Na már most ugye a vámpírok nem ünneplik a karácsonyt. Ünneplik viszont a téli napfordulót, ami gyakorlatilag ugyan az, eltekintve a betlehemtől, angyaloktól és minden egyéb keresztény jelképtől. De a szeretet, díszítés meg ajándékozás azért még megvan. Meg fát is díszítenek, mondjuk nem éppen olyan extravagánsan, mint az emberek. És néhány Télapó-figura is feltűnik néha (mondjuk pulóver formájában Sárkányon, ugyanis ez volt rajta a szünet előtti utolsó órán. Váltig állította, hogy Anastasiatól kapta, bár mi nem igazán hittünk neki.)

Ahogy megérkezett, Erik úgy törleszkedett hozzám, mint egy macska. Átölelte a derekam, az arcát a nyakam hajlatába fúrta és álmosan mormogott. Most nem tudtam eldönteni, hogy csak rájátszik-e, vagy tényleg ennyire fáradt. Jack is gyanúsan Damien oldalának dőlt.

- Miért is vagyunk itt? – tudakolta az igencsak álomittas Shaunee.

- Számból vetted ki a szót, húgocskám – kontrázott rá Erin. – Szóval, Stevie Rae, miért is vertél fel minket…

- …hajnalok hajnalán…

- …vagyis délutánok délutánján, ha úgy vesszük…

- …a legszebb álmunkból? – fejezték be egyszerre. Stevie Rae csak vidoran összecsapta a kezét.

- Hogy szórakozzunk! Vár a móka! – komolyan mondom, néha nagyon nem értem ezt a csajt. Hogy lehet valaki ennyire korán ennyire vidám?

- Mond meg neki, hogy várjon nyugodtan. Majd jövünk – azzal Erin visszaindult a kolesz felé.

Stevie Rae számára ez lehetett az utolsó csepp; ugyanis máskor békés barátnőm szemében megvillant valami félelmetes, lehajolt, felkapott egy maréknyi havat, és a szőkeség hátába vágta. Erin rögtön megállt, mintha megfagyott volna. Lassan Stevie Rae felé fordult.

- Ezt. Nagyon. Meg. Fogod. Bánni – mondta szépen, tagoltan, azzal ő is összegyúrt egy kis fehér labdát, és Stevie Rae-hez dobta. Erik úgy kapta fel a fejét a vállamról, mintha megcsípték volna.

- Háború! – kiáltotta. És tíz perc múlva az udvar úgy nézett ki, mint valami csatatér. Miután Stevie Rae és Erin „kibékültek" (mikor Stevie Rea nyakon találta Damient, Shaunee úgy gondolta, hogy az ellenségének az ellensége barátja. Meg amúgy is, aki ilyen jól céloz, azzal tanácsosabb inkább jóban lenni), fiú-lány csapatok alakultak ki. Egészen addig, amíg én át nem álltam Erikékhez. Igaz, Shaunee kikiáltott árulónak, de kérem: a lányok négyen voltak, a srácok hárman, ráadásul mi mind irányítottunk (legalább) egy elemet, míg a másik csapatban csak Damien volt erre képes. Meg hát a pasim is ott volt.

Több, mint két órán keresztül játszottunk, miközben egyre többen csatlakoztak hozzánk, majd úgy öt óra magasságában, teljesen átázva és dideregve kis csapatunk bevette magát inkább a nappaliba, bár előtte beugrottunk a konyhába egy kis borért.

A fiúk elmentek átöltözni, mi pedig (miután mi is felvettünk valami szárazat), bevettük magunkat a konyhába és csináltunk némi forralt bort a menzáról hozott anyagból (vámpírsuli előnyei: senki sem akad ki rajta, hogy két üveg borral mászkálsz a folyosón).

Sokan még csak akkor ébredeztek, mikor mi már túl voltunk egy kiadós hó csatán, és éppen egy, három, maximum négy, személyre kalibrált kanapén próbáltunk kényelmesen elhelyezkedni – heten. Több variációt is kipróbáltunk, míg a végén Erin és Shaunee leült a padlóra, hátuk a kanapénak döntve, én félig-meddig Erik ölében, a lábam átvetve a közepén ülő Stevie Rae combján, a másik oldalon Damien és Jack szorosan összebújva. Amennyire kényelmetlennek hangzik ez az egész, pont annyira volt kényelmes.

Finoman kortyolgattuk a forralt borunkat, miközben a csatornák közt szörfözve kerestünk valami értelmes karácsonyi film ismétlését; végül a Grincsnél állapodtunk meg, miután Jack, tőle megszokottan szerényen közölte, hogy az a kedvence.

Nem is emlékszem, mikor volt utoljára ennyire békés, nyugodt karácsonyom. Azóta biztos nem, hogy anya hozzáment a mostohabaromhoz. Igaz, most már elméletileg nem is karácsonyozok, ráadásul még nem is volt itt az ünnep ideje, de az egész helyzettől annyira karácsonyi hangulatom támadt, hogy nem bírtam magammal. Még szorosabban hozzábújtam Erikhez, és halkan csak ennyit mondtam:

- Boldog karácsonyt, srácok. – felém fordultak.

- Zoey, gyakorlatilag… - kezdte Damien, de az ikrek a szavába vágtak.

- Damien, könyörgöm...

- …Most az egyszer fogd be! – ezzel pedig jelen esetben mindenki, még az érintett is egyet értett. Mindannyian felnevettünk.

Nos igen, tényleg boldog volt ez a nap, hívhatjuk akár karácsonynak, akár téli napfordulónak, akár csak egy sima napnak, amit a barátaiddal töltesz.

De hát nem mindegy?

Boldog karácsonyt mindenkinek!

* * *

Tudom, nem életem főműve, de azért remélem, tetszett :) Boldog karácsonyt mindenkinek!


End file.
